


sinful desires

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Maledom, NSFW, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: a small collection of NSFW writings of Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya (the protagonist from Persona 5) and the reader that's guaranteed to make you weak in the knees~





	1. Birthday Gift

Akira had been plagued with thoughts of you: clutching the sheets of his bed, eyes squeezed shut as you gasp and moan for him and how running you’d look with his cock in your mouth. It’s felt like ages at this point and the shudder that passed through his spine as he thought about it while you were in the room with him practically screamed at him to just ask you your thoughts on taking things to a more… intimate level. But that’s where the issue came in– he didn’t want to make things awkward or pressure you into something you didn’t want to do.

Akira played with your hair absentmindedly, his lips curled in a tired smile as you two winded down from the tiring day of partying, though he was slightly afraid that he had been a bit distant to you today because of his dilemma. “Thank you for staying with me tonight…” He mumbled in your hair, his hands sliding on your arms and resting on yours.

Raising your head, you gave him a large smile. “It was my pleasure, birthday boy,” turning your hands to hold his, you cuddled against his chest. “but are you finally going to tell me what’s on your mind? You’re pretty easy to read when you have something that’s been on your mind for a while.”

Akira sighed and dropped his head to your shoulder. “…I don’t want to make you think you have to do anything, so please, if you don’t feel comfortable with what I’m going to ask, just tell me. Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean–”

You cut him off, but gave him a smile as you turned his head. “I get it. Don’t worry.”

Taking a deep breath, Akira nodded and got to the point. “Would you… like to take things to… another level with me?” His eyes were soft and lips lightly tugged in a pout, worry and wonder tangled into a hormonal mess within him as he watched your lips curl up and a laugh escape your lips.

Akira was about to comment when you turned around, straddling his lap and kissing him fully, putting your hands in his hair and tugging softly before parting only millimeters from his lips. “I thought you’d never ask, actually.”

Shoulders relaxing, Akira put his hands on your waist and smiled wide, heart fluttering with excitement at your acceptance. It was cheesy, maybe, but he really couldn’t have cared less. He pulled you close and buried his face on your neck, kissing it feverishly as you laughed at the ticklish nature of his hair on your skin. “I hope you’re prepared, because I’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time.”

  
It was hot and relaxed, you both in high spirits accompanied by adoration in your eyes. Sweat sticking to your bodies and exhaustion slipping through your sloppy kisses, you slowly grounded yourself on Akira’s lap, hearing his guttural sounds from overstimulation. One hand was interlocked with yours, and his other dragged down from your chest towards your crotch, watching as you got aroused even after the slightly awkward yet wonderful experience.

He smiled at you and pressed a soft kiss on your collarbone. “Thank you, my love..”

Feeling cheeky, you gently tug his hair and wink. “I think you still have enough energy left. Morgana isn’t here, so let’s keep going, Akira..~”

Akira snickered softly and threw his body weight onto you, pinning you underneath him. He smirked widely and brushed his lips against yours, a knee in the middle of your legs, pushing against your crotch. “I can’t refuse a face like that… especially when you call my name.”

“Just how I like it.”


	2. Walking into His Room with Nothing but a Thong On (Fem!Reader)

> Perhaps you were a little tipsy… or maybe it was the goofy yet sexual tension that overlapped between you and Akira that gave you the confidence to do something like this. At this point you really weren’t sure, but staring at yourself in the mirror with only a dark, thin thong and the very obvious intent of being fucked into the mattress, your resolve was clear. You intended to get laid tonight.
> 
> Casting away all shame, you were careful not to make a sound, bare feet missing the step that Akira mentioned always creaked. You wet your lips, heart pounding in your chest as you approached the door. You quietly cleared your throats and knocked, “Can I come in?”
> 
> You heard a muffled “always” from the door and your lips curled up, breathing a bit shaking. It was probably a mixture of anxiety and excitement, but the thrill of doing something so lewd and catching your elusive lover off guard was too good to pass up. You wanted to make him gasp and blush, to catch him off guard and make his head spin. It was exhilarating to think about, but you had to come up with a good way to start it off. There wasn’t any time though; you already announced your presence.
> 
> Quickly, before Akira begins to suspect anything, you open the door slowly and walk in with the most sensual walk you could muster, leaning against the table where his bag was and fluttering your eyes. He wasn’t looking up yet; perfect.
> 
> You cleared your throat and batted your eyes, crossing your legs and pucking your lips slightly, hoping your charm was high enough for it to look seductive enough to surprise him. “Akira~” You deepened your tone a tad bit and tilted your head, hopping off the table and slowly walking over to where Akira was, sitting down on his bed with a book in hand.
> 
> He looked up, glasses removed and hair a mess, shirt long discarded somewhere from the heat and a fan blasting directly on him, yet found himself suddenly much warmer than he had been just a moment ago. Akira’s first reaction was for him to go wide-eyed and choke on his own saliva, seeing his partner in such an outfit… or lack of one. “B-Babe, what’re you doing-?” He coughed out, book dropping to the floor as his body clammed up. His instinct to get rowdy was taking over and he wasn’t opposed to it. Akira can’t resist you in an outfit like that.
> 
> Biting your bottom lip, you tried to hold back your giggle as you placed your hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down onto the mattress. You straddled his hips and leaned down, pressing fleeting kisses to his jawline until you reached his ear. Your fingers stroked his cheek and tucked his hair behind his ear before grinding your hips to his, letting your sins seep through. “I want you to fuck me silly, dear Phantom Thief… show me your worst.”
> 
> Akira’s chest fluttered and his mouth drew open, taking in a small, shocked breath before his hands gripped your hips, eyes twinkling with desire, while his classic smirk found its way on his face. “Is that what this is about?” He asked, his fingers gripping the thong’s string on your hip and stretching it outwards before letting it snap back onto your skin, hearing your gasp and feeling you move against him from it. “You’re quite naughty, darling… are you really that desperate for me?”
> 
> You purred against him, leaning down and pressing your chest against his and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It earned you a frustrated grunt and another slap of the thong’s strap on your hip before his lips met yours in fiery passion, a switch seeming to have been turned on. His kiss was hot and messy, without a single care from either of you. The only thing that ran through your minds was the need to touch each other.
> 
> You pressed against his chest, panting as you broke his addictive kiss. At his confused gaze, you gave him a sly wink as you pulled his hands off of your hips. “Just follow my lead for now..” You whispered, shifting your body weight and turning around on his body. You craned your neck, watching Akira’s face light up with interest as his hands returned to your hips, a little more touchy than before.
> 
> His hands teased at the sides of your thong and let his breath hit the thin cloth on your crotch, laughing softly as you tugged down his sweatpants eagerly. “You’re so wet already and ready to completely destroy my pants..” Akira’s voice was low and teasing, his hand gently slapping your thigh, amusement all over his face. His eyes were wild with lust, and the wicked smirk that accompanied it made you blush. “Come on, if you’re that desperate for my cock, then keep going, treasure.”
> 
> Your confidence wavered a bit, hand shyly pushing his pants and underwear the rest of the way down, the other hand holding you steady as you pushed your hips back towards Akira’s face. “Stop acting so cocky, Akira.” You huffed, shooting him a small glare before turning your attention back to his hard cock in front of you. Brushing your hand on it, you concentrated on the feeling on your hand, trying to bring him as much pleasure while teasing him as possible.
> 
> You gasped in surprise, having forgotten momentarily about Akira’s fingers near your core. He pushed your thong aside, soaking his fingers on your core. Akira’s fingers slid from your clit towards your hole. He wrapped an arm around your thigh, his palm settling on your clit, gently rubbing and nudging it while he pushed two fingers in you, curling them and watching you shiver. He laughed breathlessly, glad that his proficiency allowed him to concentrate on fucking you with his fingers while his mind was clouded with pleasure.
> 
> Your breath was uneven, chest tightening as Akira’s fingers slowly yet powerfully hit one of the few sensitive spots within you, and the way he rubbed your clit didn’t help. A soft whine escaped past your lips, but you wanted to push Akira a bit more before you completely gave into him. Pushing yourself closer, you brought your finger over the tip, spreading out the cum that leaked from it before you brought your lips down on it, hollowing out your cheeks and laying your tongue flat on his dick. You heard him breathe in sharply through his teeth, and a surge of ecstasy grew within you. You were the one making him groan out your name under his breath, after all.
> 
> But he wasn’t about to just take that in stride without some teasing of his own. He pulled his fingers out of you, gathering his own breath. “If you want to play like that, I’ll make your head spin more than you can keep up with,” Akira’s voice was stern and promising, making you shiver with excitement. His fingers spread your core open, shuffling a bit closer before sending a long lick on your hole before burying his face on your thighs, relentless in his actions and uncaring with the sounds that accompanied him. His strokes were rough and his grip on your legs tight, forcing you still despite them shaking with pleasure.
> 
> It became a trade off of intensity and power, an unspoken challenge to bring the other to their breaking point. It was hot and filled with muffled growing. You were stumbling at this point, feeling yourself getting dizzier and dizzier with pleasure by the second. His tongue was too much, not to mention his cheeky self decided to continue to stroke your clit and push a finger in your slit along with his tongue, giving you two distinguished yet pleasuring sensations that drove you mad. Akira didn’t even seem all too frazzled by your ministrations, and you couldn’t keep your focus anyways.
> 
> You turned your head towards Akira, an eye closed and chest heaving as you whimpered. “Akira.. please… I..” Your mouth was dry as you lurched a bit forward, panting and using your forearm to hold yourself up. “J-Just… ah.. please… please just fuck me…”
> 
> Akira’s eyes opened and he pulled away from you with a laugh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Took you long enough, darling.” He teased, squeezing your thigh as he pulled himself out from under you. “Stay still,” Akira commanded, getting on his knees. You straightened yourself out, resting your chest on the bed while your arms gripped at the pillow, ass up. “Good girl…” you heard him purr from next to your ear, his chest meeting your back as you felt his dick push against your weeping core, sliding past slowly while his hand held you still and steady. “I’ll grant… your wish… so you better keep up with me.”
> 
> A hand gripped your hip, pulling you back as he slammed his hips forward, grunting and groaning lowly next to your ear. He’s breathless as he fucked you relentlessly, his other hand on your hair, gently tugging it so your head was forced upwards. Akira’s teeth buried itself on your shoulder as his hips drilling inside of you, hitting a spot that continued to make you gasp and shiver. He kept marking you; unable to simply sit still when your sounds pushed him onward, giving him reason to mark and kiss every inch of you. Akira had no reason to stop. You whimpered and choked out his name, head straining to make eye contact as he straightened his back. He smirked wildly, delving in the pleasure and power. “T-This isn’t even the half of it, sweetheart…” Akira breathed out. “You better not let me down now, understand?”


	3. Study Break

So, exams are coming up soon, yeah? Both of you are a bit behind on lessons and studying, so you decide that to be efficient, you’ll study together. We both know that really isn’t going to work, though, knowing you two.

Leblanc is closed today from the rain, so Akira sneaks you into the café and greets you with a kind smile, warm and friendly. He offers to make you some tea with honey to get you soothed, since you’re a bit cold from traveling in the rainy weather. I mean, you really can’t say no to him; he’s already making you some of your favorite tea.

So instead, you sit down on one of the booths and get your things out, biting your lip nervously and hoping Akira doesn’t notice the blush on your cheeks as you search the bag for the remote to your cute little pink toy, accidentally pushing the vibrations up and scrambling to tone it back down before you make a sound. It doesn’t seem like he noticed when you look back up to him, though you hurriedly tone it down and slip the remote into your thigh high strap. Now, why you decided to bring the toy with you was beyond even yourself; perhaps the thrill of very likely being caught and teased relentlessly by Akira was appeasing to you.

You shift a bit, thanking Akira as he sets down the two cups of tea and asking you to let him know if you want or need anything else. You nod a bit too quickly and he blinks a few times though doesn’t question it. He sits next to you, your legs brushing against one another and you freeze up a bit, wondering if he can feel or hear it. Akira doesn’t make any signs that he can, so you silently thank whatever being is out there and get to work, the bullet in you a nice slow pace.

A few hours pass, and you both decide it was time for a break, considering that you two were about halfway done at this point and really needed the mental break. You exhale and stretch, a few empty cups on the table from how much you two drank.

You suddenly feel Akira’s hand on your thigh, pushing you against the wall of the booth, lifting your skirt up a bit and finding the small remote and slowly turning it up. He seems smug at your startled face. “You didn’t think I would notice when my girl’s doing something naughty? Come on now, dear~” Akira chuckles and would slowly kiss your neck. “I’m sure this was your plan all along anyways.” He’s next to your ear now, breath hot on it while one hand massaged your thigh and the other slipped under your shirt to play with your breasts. “What would’ve happened if we weren’t alone? Would you still have done something so lewd, kitten?” Akira questioned, pulling the thigh high and letting it snap back onto your leg, sucking and nibbling on your weak spot.

He’d leave the vibrator on high, fingers moving your underwear to the side and messing with your clit, watching and admiring the faces and sounds you made. “Be a little louder for me, won’t you? I want to hear all of your whining and begging~”

You can’t resist him; his hooded eyes and watching him lick his lips, ready to devour you was a lot. You wrapped your arm around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair as he messed with the settings of your toy, eventually chuckling and finally asking you after what felt like an eternity if you wanted him to take care of you completely. You nodded and begged for it, driven way too close to the edge by the toy already. “Good girl~” He’d praise, lowering himself close to your crotch, planting kisses all around it but never exactly where you wanted it.

He’d stop the toy and watch your face twist with displeasure as your hips moved, wanting the stimulus back. He chuckles and slaps your thigh, telling you to be patient or he’ll take longer, before ghosting his lips against your sex, mumbling praises as he commented about how wet and tight you were. “I bet you’d feel so good around me, sugar… all tight and hot and begging while I grab your hips… does that sound nice to you~?” He’s one hell of a tease and take his time lazily fingering you with one finger, taking occasional licks on your clit and sucking it softly before finally switching, moving down to your entrance and fucking you with his tongue, fingers rubbing your clit as he eats you out, breaking only to breathe and to tell you to come, feeling your tightness squeeze against his tongue that somehow seemed to hit all of the right places.

When you did come, he’d continue to fuck you with his tongue for a little while longer, enjoying the exhausted face and small twitches of your thighs as they pressed against his head before finally cleaning you up with a wide grin on his face. He’d lean up and kiss you passionately, you being able to taste a little of yourself on his lips.

Breaking apart, Akira’s smirk returned and he neared your ear again. “Is it my turn now..~?”


	4. Fucking in a Safe Room

Joker’s body worked against him. His mind screamed at him to get a hold of himself but his hands and body refused to cooperate, succumbing to the brainwash the powerful enemy threw at them. He could hardly think straight; each passing moment made it harder and harder for him to regain autonomy. His other teammates, Mona and Fox, were both under the same ailment, relentlessly attacking each other or giving the enemy various status buffs. He wanted to yell at them to stop too, but his voice commanded them to keep going. It was infuriating, but Joker’s body and expression showed nothing of his frustration. Little by little, his own thoughts became clouded with the static of the enemy’s control.

His eyes strained towards you, the sole survivor of the brutal brainjack that the enemy threw at the group. Joker wasn’t sure whether or not you could handle this. You didn’t have any skills that could reverse the effects, and the last of the healing items was used on you just before they threw this wave of status ailments. Maybe you should switch out with Makoto or call for Futaba’s help in escaping…

Your move would come next. You panted, less than half health in your disposal. You had used your previous turn to raise your speed and accuracy. There were two enemies left; both at around half health left. You bit your lip, forehead creased with thought of what to do next. You knew you couldn’t do an all out attack by yourself, and this could be one of the last turns you got. You breathed in, hand raised and then ripping off the mask that hid your eyes as you yelled out “Get them!”, your persona appearing behind you and swinging their weapon in the direction of one of the enemies, casting One Shot Kill and praying internally for the enemy to be casted down.

In a scream of pain, the shadow got knocked down, health nearly gone, but their stunned position on the ground gave you time to hit the other enemy with the same attack. Your heart fluttered but face stayed firm, watching the other one shriek and fall next to its ally. Another turn. You switched between enemies and your fingers twitched against the gun in your holster. You probably had enough bullets left to take them out. Your gun was slightly weaker than the other’s, not having been upgraded since the last palace, but you still took the chance.

Pulling out your gun, you aimed carefully yet somehow still stylishly, shooting between the two enemies and grinning as each shadow disappeared in a familiar mist of black, leading to the end of the battle. They dropped a fair amount of money and a pretty rare item, and the growth you felt made your heart leap. You got stronger, you could feel it.

Mona and Fox apologized profusely towards each other and to you and Joker, both revealing their internal frustration at having no control over their bodies. You reassured them and smiled gratefully as you felt Mona’s skillful healing bring you back to your full power. You glanced back at Joker, who hadn’t said a word, noticing that he had been staring at you. About what, you didn’t know. Slightly bashfully, you extended your hand, holding the money and the item. “Here, they dropped this.”

Having been freed from the ailment, Joker’s immediate reaction was to begin to test his motor functions. Roll his wrist, shake his legs out, stretch his arms out, the usual. Then, as if realization hit him, he remembered watching you taking out both enemies on your own in such a dire situation. It was very much a live or die situation and seeing you push through it and come out like you did, humble and caring for the others, Joker swallowed harshly, feeling his chest tighten and blood rush everywhere.

It was really fucking hot.

Joker licked his lips and his gaze unconsciously following you as you moved from Fox and Mona over to where he was, extending your hand out to give him the drops. Joker took a second to comprehend what happened, but cracked a smile, taking it with a muffled “thank you”. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, finding himself getting hotter and hotter with anticipation and desire. What was it about you taking those monsters on and then giving him such a smile that turned him on? He didn’t know, but Joker wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t focus like this.

Swallowing hard, he glanced at Oracle. “Where’s the nearest Safe Room?” Joker asked, masking the hoarse neediness that threatened to seep through with concern.

Oracle dropped to the ground next to him, pulling out her map and humming as she searched. “Well… looks like the closest one is a little behind us. Makes sense, since we just defeated the miniboss of this level.”

Joker nodded gratefully. “Perfect. I’m going to put Queen in charge in my place and switch them out with Skull. I need to go to the safe room, and we’ll catch up with you later. Go on ahead and wait by the entrance if we don’t show up after you all get exhausted. We’ll try to be back before then.”

“Why do you need to go?” Queen asked, concern etched on her face. “It seems odd. You’ve never done this before.”

“My mind is distracted. I need to take a nap and have some of Dr. Takemi’s medicine, and we need the safety of the Safe Room to do it.” Joker lied, and he hoped it was smooth enough. He could tell it was when the others relaxed and backed off. You seemed confused but decided not to question it, secretly grateful for the moment of rest and time alone with your lover.

The trip back was safe and slow, Joker’s hand laced with yours. It was calm, for a palace. You weren’t worried, but you figured by Joker’s expression was that he wasn’t necessarily in need of rest. Having spent a few nights in passion with him, you had an aching feeling in your core, feeling yourself getting eager for Joker’s plan. You decided not to say anything, though, and keep his illusion of surprise.

Joker pushed open the Safe Room door and shrugged off his coat, openly groaning and flexing his arms now that he was wearing his sleeveless undershirt. Joker faced away from you, and a hot and heavy silence filled the room. Neither of you dared to speak nor move, each waiting for the reaction of the other. It was almost suffocating, and you figured Joker’s stubbornness would force you to be the first to move anyhow. You took a shaky step forward, trying to ease the mood. “You know… you could’ve told me you wanted to do something like this and I would’ve made something up better–”

You cut yourself off, Joker’s gloved hands meeting your wrists and using his force to push you against the wall, his lips dangerously close to yours. “You’re pretty wild when you get horny, Joker..~” You pushed, teasing him with a slight smirk.

One of Joker’s hands let go of your wrist, sliding them over your head and securing them with his other hand. He gripped your chin and growled a short “Shut up,” unable to deny the surge of need that you accused him of. Joker’s lips crashed onto yours, his body flush against yours while he tangled his fingers in your hair. You moaned against him, sliding one of your legs next to his and wrapping it loosely around him. He grunted against your lips, passion and impatience not to be underestimated, biting your bottom lip a little harder than normal when you giggled.

“I like it,” You breathed out before Joker took the chance to dominate the familiar dance between your tongues, his hips pressing firmly against yours, blocking any movement that you tried to worm in. His kissed made you breathless and dizzy, losing any control you thought you had to his half lidded gaze and smooth tongue. You really did enjoy it when he lost his sense of control and let desire take over his actions. You pushed yourself against Joker in return, taking in a large breath as his greedy lips attached themselves to your neck and jaw, grateful they were exposed from your costume. 

“Louder..” Joker grunted on your skin, his hands moving from your hair down to the strange mechanisms on your costume, pushing the bottoms down enough for him to stick his hand on top of your underwear and gently stroke your crotch as he continued to bite and suck on your skin, leaving blossoming marks in his wake. “It’s soundproof in here. Scream my name..” His reinforcement of his request pushed the thought that he was desperate. Joker’s hands loosened slightly around your wrists as he fiddled with your underwear, pulling it down next to your pants and then pushing both off completely. His fingers slid against your inner thighs, humming as he felt slickness cover them. “You’re quite wet already… though I suppose that’s a good thing considering we shouldn’t keep the others waiting, now should we?” Joker’s teeth nipped at your ear and you could hear the gentle stutter in his breath as he held back his own sounds so he could hear yours. 

You rested your head back against the wall, pulling your arms away from his hand and tangling them in his soft and messy locks, pulling them relentlessly as you let yourself go a little, breathing unevenly and letting out sounds and mutters of his codename as you saw fit while his fingers glided against from your core to your clit, getting you as worked up as he could without taking too much time. Joker pushed down his poofy pants enough to comfortably get his already hard cock out. His hands gripped your thighs and pushed you up the wall, forcing you to wrap your arms and legs around him tightly to ensure you didn’t fall, though Joker’s strong arms would also make sure of that. 

Lining himself up with your entrance, you whimpered and he let out a guttural moan as he pushed into you, a feeling as if electricity sparked between the both of you. His hips were quick and the position intense, the small room not helping the heat that surrounded the two of you. He rested his head on the crook of your neck, focused on fucking you hard and fast as you dug your nails into the skin of his arm. It was intense and erotic, knowing that you two had to be quick and stealthy to avoid suspicion from the others, yet that seemed to make it all the more exciting. Your toes curled and you chanted “Joker” over and over again like a prayer, wanting to feel that level of ecstasy for a little while longer. He thrusted into you over and over, spurred on by the call of his codename that seemed to fuel his ego and power, and pulled you into a breathless and sloppy kiss. 

In reality, having been worked up so much, neither you nor Joker lasted very long, especially as he hit the spot that made you see stars while rubbing your sensitive clit and as you clenched tightly onto his dick. He choked out your name and you whimpered his, each staying still for a few moments as relief washed over the both of you. You both panted, heavy chests and saliva dripping down your mouth, staring into each others eyes with a bashful gaze as Joker slowly slid himself out of you and sat on the floor, hands meeting yours and interlocking the fingers. 

“S…So… what now..?” You asked in a broken voice, impressed by the entire scenario. “We’re sweaty and dirty and also there’s the cum to worry about.” You reminded, poking his chest. “Didn’t think that one out, did you?” 

Joker rolled his eyes playfully and leaned in, stealing a gentle kiss. “I fucked my way into this,” He chuckled, scooting back and leaning down, taking his hand back and gripping your thigh, pressing the side his face against it and smirking. “And I intend to fuck my way out of it too.” 

“You cocky bastard–” You cut yourself off once again, a hand flying towards your mouth as Joker buried his face on your crotch.


	5. fuck buddies turned lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you really keep doing this to yourself? Your back was against Akira’s bare chest, his arm around your waist and face buried on your shoulder as he slept, but your eyes were completely open in the darkness, looking outside his open window to the dim stars. You clenched your throat and stopped yourself from crying at the thought. You were so conflicted. You wanted to tell him your feelings but you feared disgusting him or making him uneasy since you two promised to be sexual partners rather than lovers. It wrecked your heart and made you feel empty some days and hurt beyond belief on others.

Soft grunts filled the air, Akira’s hips drilling into yours as you laid down on his bed, legs wrapped around his waist, an arm draped over your eyes and your mouth slightly open, slivers of sounds coming out as his paced increased. Was this really all that your relationship really accounted for? Those thoughts were like demons that plagued your mind everytime you thought of or saw Akira, and they only intensified during these moments of intimacy. It was pleasurable, you couldn’t deny. His hands and mouth knew their way around your body, but the bloomin pain within your chest nearly crushed you everytime you were around him. 

At first, you tried to ignore Akira. Pretend you didn’t see his messages, skip classes to sit on the rooftop, but he had confronted you with a worried gaze and told you that if you didn’t want to continue this deal you made with him you didn’t have to. In the heat of the moment, you panicked and made up some lie that got you through that situation. You can hardly remember what the lie was about, since your mind was too crowded with thoughts of how you truly did love him, but how he probably would never think of you more than a sexual outlet. You shut your eyes and choked on your own breath, understanding that you brought it upon yourself. You’ve spread those moments of intimacy out as much as you could, almost trying to detach yourself from him. Your train of thought was maybe if he was the one to initiate the breaking of the deal, then it would be easier on you, but in your heart you were happy that he kept coming back to you. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts with Akira’s hands pulling your arm off of your eyes, the concern that seemed more common the more you were around him back in his gaze. He was out of breath and you could tell with his erratic thrusting that he was close. “I…” Akira swallowed and licked his drying lips, holding you hand next to your head. He seemed a little more intimate than normal, and it almost made you blush and cry at the same time. “I want to look at you..” You had no way of replying for fear of breaking down then and there, so you just gave him a smile laced with sadness and raised your hips a little to meet with his, hoping to get him off quickly. Akira seemed appreciative of your cooperation and grunted out a “thank you” as he squeezed your hand a little tighter, cumming inside of you.

Could you really keep doing this to yourself? Your back was against Akira’s bare chest, his arm around your waist and face buried on your shoulder as he slept, but your eyes were completely open in the darkness, looking outside his open window to the dim stars. You clenched your throat and stopped yourself from crying at the thought. You were so conflicted. You wanted to tell him your feelings but you feared disgusting him or making him uneasy since you two promised to be sexual partners rather than lovers. It wrecked your heart and made you feel empty some days and hurt beyond belief on others. 

You shouldn’t stay here any longer than you need to. Akira seemed to be asleep, and you didn’t want to risk waking him up by checking. You gently pulled his arm off of you, sliding out of the bed with a soft thud, sighing silently as you gathered your clothes and slid them on one by one, slightly sore as you did so. You almost could bear to look back at Akira, but you did. He seemed so peaceful, lips curled up in a small smile and chest rising slowly, swelled with ease. The complete opposite of you. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears but you pushed through, letting the silent tears fall from your eyes as you walked through the door and creeped down the steps, forgetting there was a creaking one as your tearful vision and ringing ears prevented you from even caring. He was asleep and wouldn’t wake up. You’ve snuck out during the night more than once, especially recently, since you felt guilty for always making him concerned with your depressed actions and expressions during sex.

The screen on your phone was irritating to your reddened eyes but you ignored it as you searched the train schedule on your phone to find either a line to get back home or call a cab to go pick you up, though both made you slightly uncomfortable. It was late, after all. You sighed again, breath shaky as you rested your sex-messed hair on the table, exhaustion everywhere in your mind and your body. You wanted to leave so you didn’t have to face Akira when you woke up but you didn’t want to go. You craved his warmth, even if the idea of it was all in your head. You rubbed your eyes, wiping the tears on your shirt and choked on a sob.

You froze up suddenly, wiping your tears as fast as you could as you heard loud steps coming from Akira’s bedroom and down the stairs. You cursed yourself for being too loud, and tried to force a smile as you saw Akira’s messy hair peek out from around the corner. “Ah, s-sorry,” you coughed out, holding your hands tightly on your lap, trying to stop the shaking. “Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to, I was just–”

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know. It’s okay.” Akira said softly, pulling up a chair and staring at you with saddened eyes. “I didn’t know when to confront you about this, but it seems like you.. you have something you want to say to me so badly that it’s eating you up inside constantly.” He’s slow with his words, making gentle gestures as to not scare you away. “I just want to know what’s happening. I do care about you–”

Your knuckles were white, hearing his words. Despair crashed into you like a pile of bricks and tears rolled down your face despite your screams for them to stop. You didn’t dare make a sound nor dared to look at him. You could tell he was more than concerned, having moved closer. His hand touched your cheek gently and you pulled back in surprised, but relaxed your shoulders and shook your head, choking out an apology. 

Akira took it as a chance to pull you close to him, wrapping his arms losely around your shoulders, a hand cradling your head while the other rubbed your back soothingly. You rested your head on his chest, now covered with the thin black cotton of his shirt, grateful for the comfort you’ve been craving for so long. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and choked on your sobs, letting them spill on his shirt as he repeated “it’s okay, it’s okay, get it all out,” every so often pressing a soft kiss on your head. 

With no tears left to spill, you couldn’t hide in his shirt any longer. “I-I’m sorry, I…” you whispered out, voice hoarse and eyes red, peeling yourself off of Akira’s shirt. “I really soaked your shirt.. I’m sorry.” You tried to laugh, but it came out weak and hurt your throat. 

Akira frankly didn’t care that it was soaked, his concern lying with you, especially after you broke down on him like that. “It’s fine, but you obviously aren’t. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong? We’re friends, aren’t we?” You missed the wince that passed his face, feeling your own chest squeeze at the word. “I don’t want to hurt you or keep hurting you..” 

“…….” Your hand squeezed his and you shook your head. “S-Sorry, it’s hard to articulate..” You breathed out and tried to steady yourself. “But I’ve been running from this for too long..” It was hard, but somehow you managed to muster up the courage. You didn’t want to feel this pain of not knowing anymore. The pain of “what if” and speculation. Looking up fully into his dark eyes, you whispered out, “I can’t take being just.. friends with benefits anymore.” 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to–”

“No, you’re not understanding.” You interrupted, a little too impulsive, you feared, so you took a step back. “What I mean is… I… I can’t stop myself from wanting to be… to be more than your friend or a sex partner. I want… to be someone… that’s always by your side.” You were suddenly very scared and very timid. You feared his answer, and stuck your eyes on his shoulder rather than meet his gaze. “I.. I’m so scared that I’m overstepping m-my boundaries..” 

Your face was suddenly pulled upwards, feeling a very familiar pair of lips on yours, a fierce but communicative kiss. It shocked you, but it wasn’t unwelcome. You placed your hands over his and let your tears fall once more. Akira broke the kiss but remained just centimeters away from you. “I’m sorry too, in that case. I didn’t notice… or maybe I was too scared to notice. But,” he kissed your forehead and smiled softly. “I love you too. In a romantic way. I want to be lovers too–” He continued on, trying to make sure you got his message. When he heard you laughing, Akira let out a deep breath and bumped his nose to yours. “We can talk more in the morning… let’s go get some sleep.”

And for the first time in a while, you didn’t feel your heart clench with pain, only swell with love.


	6. Staying Behind on the Rooftop

“Don’t stay up too late over here!” “My.. it’s quite unfortunate I can’t paint the sky from this view…” “C’mon, we’re gonna miss the train!” “I’m so sleepy…” “I’ll stay with you tonight!” The bustling voices as each member of the Phantom Thieves slowly climbed down the ladder leading into Akira’s attic in order for them to go back to their daily lives. They waved at the two of you from the bottom street, giving you goofy smiles and knowing winks, to which you had to turn away out of embarrassment. 

It wasn’t long before they were gone, and you and Akira were alone on top of the roof in the dead of night, only illuminated by the moon and her stars. His arm was draped loosely around you, his chin resting on your head as you two observed the sky, feeling the silent passion connect you two in more ways than one. It was a silent and gentle time, the breeze cooling both of you down on the hot night while you cuddled, exchanging a kiss here and there, but not a word was spoken between you two until your eyes caught a glimpse of a shooting star passing by. 

“Akira, look!” You whispered excitedly, grabbing onto his hand. “Make a wish, quick!” Squeezing your eyes shut, you smiled with a childlike gleam, hearing Akira’s chuckle beside your ear. You pushed your wish far in your mind, sending it out and hoping with a smile that it would work. If it didn’t, it wouldn’t bother you, but it was always fun to try.

“Mm… so what did you wish for?” Akira asked in a soft voice, his arms wrapping around your waist and scooting himself behind you. “You look so cute when you’re smiling, did I tell you that already?”

You laughed and nodded, “Yeah, you have, but I won’t tell you.” You stuck your tongue out playfully at him and he tried to catch it between his fingers, but you were quicker this time, knowing if he caught your tongue he’d tease you until the ends of the earth. “And aren’t the rules of wishing that you can’t tell anyone what you wished for otherwise it won’t come true?”

“Maybe, but I think my wish will only happen if I tell you.” Akira hummed, pressing a kiss behind your ear. “I want to make you mine as we watch the stars… that’s my wish.”

You felt yourself getting much hotter all of a sudden. Here? Now? You couldn’t deny the thought was alluring, especially since it seemed he wanted something slow and filled with love compared to the other extreme of fucking you into the mattress until your throat is sore from screaming his name. Your mind was a little hazier than it had been, feeling Akira’s breath on the back of your neck, his hands playing mindlessly with the hem of your shirt. He nuzzled himself on your shoulder, softly reminding you that you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to.

You bit your lip and scooted back, sitting on his lap with a flushed face. “I-It’s fine, I think it would be nice… but if we get caught I will strangle you without hesitation.” You were playfully stern, turning your head to give him a glare only to be met with soft lips on your own. You could feel the smile as he kissed you slowly and you were more than inclined to meet his kiss with an equal amount of tenderness. 

Akira’s hand palmed your crotch, knowing he should act a little quicker than he would like to in order to avoid any unwanted attention. His hand pushed against it a little more, smiling to himself as he heard the sharp intake of breath between your teeth. “Are you getting that excited by me already?” Akira’s teasing continued as he nipped at your ear, tugging the lobe and going down from there. His hand followed suit, sliding inside your pants and stroking you from your underwear, pressing against the area that began to get soaked under his fingers. “Your body always seems to react so positively to me.. It’s actually very flattering.”

“God, shut up.” You grunted out, trying to keep your sounds inside your throat as you rested the back of your head on his shoulder, your hips grinding down onto his and you felt pride swell in your chest as you heard Akira choke on his words and get more aroused by your actions. That’s what he gets.

Akira pushed aside your underwear and shoved a finger in you as revenge, huffing next to your ear and mumbling something you didn’t bother to listen to. You squeezed his arm with one hand and the other flew to your mouth, muffling the sounds that came out of you as you tried to keep one eye open and looking at the night sky. He slid another finger into you, biting down on your shoulder as you gasped silently, knees quivering as he pumped his fingers in and out of you relentlessly, the posture and scenario heightening your senses and making your head spin. “A-Ah..” 

“Shh…” Akira chided, “Wouldn’t want to get caught now, would we?” He slowed his pace down and you bit back a whine, turning your head and giving him pleading eyes as he rubbed your clit with his thumb. He curled his fingers in you and watched as your eyes squeezed shut and a silent scream ripped out of your open mouth, nails digging into his skin as you came. 

Your chest was heaving and sweat rolled down your skin as he pulled his fingers out of you, humming with delight as he licked them sensually, meeting your gaze as he did so and watching your face turn bright red and thighs squeeze shut. “You’re a goddamn tease you know that?” You panted, reaching up and tugging his hair lightly. “Move. It’s my turn.”


End file.
